


Passing Notes

by WereDonkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Meetings, boys being bored and stupid, i really dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereDonkey/pseuds/WereDonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get bored during lectures and meetings so they pass notes to stay occupied. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lecture One

**Remind me again why we’re here**

Because Lydia said so

**You’re the alpha, why are we doing what Lydia says?**

It was a good idea

We’d be stupid not to follow it

**Right**

**And how, exactly, is going to a whole heap of night classes at the local college going to help the pack?**

Have you listened to a word this guy’s said for the past half hour?

**… Ah, not really**

**Hey don’t roll your eyes at me mister sourwolf**

Seriously though, these classes are on mythology. More and more weird crap is coming to this town and we’re going to have to protect it. That means knowing what kind of crap is out there and what the lore says on how to kill it

**Right. Yeah. That makes sense.**

Of course it does. Lydia came up with it

Now who’s rolling their eyes

**You and your abnormally expressive eyebrows can shut up**

**Hey, speaking of your eyebrows, I’ve been meaning ask. Where the fuck do they go when you wolf out?**

Just listen to the lecture, Stiles

**No, but seriously. They just disappear. Like, where do they go? You’d think you’d get more hairy, not less**

**Derek, talk to me**

**Derek**

**Derek**

**I’m bored**

**Talk to me**

Don’t kick me

**Then talk to me**

Just listen to the guy, there’s only 20 minutes left

And anyway I thought you were interested in this stuff

**Yeah, well it’s not like he’s saying anything I didn’t already know**

**What, I got bored, I did research.**

**Just because I’m paranoid doesn’t mean I’m wrong**

**Shut up and listen to the lecture, you and your stupid eyebrows**


	2. Lecture Two

So, learning anything new this week?

**Nup. What about you?**

Not really.

**So, why are you here then?**

If we come as a pack, it's sort of bonding over learning, you know?

**Yeah, suppose so**

Scott and Isaac seem to be interested at least

**They just want to impress Allison, not that she's paying them any attention**

At least we'll have notes from Lydia

**Yeah**

**How do you know all this stuff anyway? I know for a fact you don't do Google**

My mum used to teach Laura, Cora and I about the supernatural after school. Mostly it was just to prepare Laura for when she eventually took over as alpha, but it was tradition to teach all the children.

**You don't talk about them much**

Yeah, it's hard to talk about them too much.

Writing about them is easier, though

**Why don't you?**

**Write it down I mean. Make a Bestiary for the Pack. Include the history of the Hales and stuff**

Maybe

 

That's wrong.

**What?**

What the guy just said. It's wrong. A Minotaur has to be stabbed through the heart, not beheaded.

**You scare me sometimes**

**Yeah, yeah, all the time**

**Your eyebrows are dumb**

Your face is dumb


	3. Lecture Three

**I still can't believe you got us thrown out last week.**

Excuse you, that was hardly my fault. You attacked me

**I did not. You called my face dumb. I kicked you to defend my honour. You didn't need to retaliate**

Course I did. I'm the alpha I can't let puny little humans like you push me around

Don't poke your tongue out, the lecture guy is watching us and we don't want to get kicked out again

**Oh no. Lydia was livid. Not going back there**

So glad she turned out to be immune. I would not like to deal with that on the full moon

**oh yes**

**so, how wrong is he tonight?**

Actually, pretty accurate. This'll be useful. We're actually going to learn something tonight

**Yeah, except Scott**

**He isn't here**

What do you mean Scott isn't here?

**Did you not even notice he didn't show up?**

No

**Wow. So much for alpha powers then**

Shut up

Where is he then? And why isn't Lydia hanging him by his toes?

**He asked permission to skip tonight. He and Allison are on a date**

And Lydia didn't mind that neither turned up?

**Nup. She wants them back together, less pining**

Right

Wait

Why didn't they ask me the ALPHA for permission not to show?

**Ahh, well, for one thing you didn't notice they weren't here**

**Again with the eyebrows. One of these days I'm gonna shave them off. Then you'll have to use your words**

**JOKING** **JOKING** **DON'T HURT ME**

I wouldn't hurt you

Much

**Funny. And anyway, Lydia organised this and you don't even seem to care much about it so asking your permission wouldn't be as vital as Lydia's**

Right

They should still ask me though

**Go assert you alpha-ness on them, not me**

Fine, you g


	4. Lecture Four

**I'm bored**

**Derek**

**Deeeeeeeeeeeeeerreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek**

Stiles, stop. Do you even understand subtlety? We have to be sneakier today, we're on thin ice with this lecture dude. If we get kicked out again, I don't even know what Lydia'll do

**Probably usurp you on the grounds that if we're not mature enough to take this seriously, you certainly aren't mature enough to lead the pack**

**Don't you hurumph at me**

That's not a word Stiles

**Shut up**

What do you thi

**I still can't believe she managed to take the paper off you. I mean you're supposed to be an alpha, dude. How'd she one up you?**

It's Lydia

**Point taken**

**Still, what happened to being all assertive alpha?**

I talked to Lydia. She now stands as second in command so people obeying her means they're obeying me. I AM THE ALPHA

**You just like saying that, don't you?**

Yup

**I don't even know you anymore**

**Anyway, what were you saying?**

I don't remember

**Ha**

**Sorry**

**That is so wrong**

What is?

**What he said about shape-shifters**

What, you CAN kill them with silver

**No way, man, you have to chop its head off**

**Wait. O my god DO YOU WATCH SUPERNATURAL**

No

**Yes you do I can see it on your face o my god what is going on the world has just turned upside what the hell dude why didn't you tell me we could have watched it toge**

Well, that time it was your fault

**Shut up**


	5. Pack Meeting One

**My god Allison can talk**

Tell me about it

**I know this pack meeting thing is supposed to be important but why do we have to have someone go through the phases of the moon each week. I mean, it's monthly so it's pointless and it's not like we don't all already keep track of the moon anyway**

**Yeah, yeah, eyebrows. Scott and Isaac are useless, I know. But why do** **I** **have to listen to it**

Well obviously you're not listening to it so…

**Shut up**

**Seriously though, these pack meetings just to keep track of the moon are both pointless and encouraging them NOT to do it themselves**

But it's important to have the whole pack together at least once a week. Otherwise we will never be a strong pack

**But we all go to those lecture things**

Yeah but we never sit together or talk much

This is important. We need to do things together to be a proper pack

**Well there must be better ways to do that rather than boring us to death**

What would you suggest?

**We should totally have a movie night**

You really think that we could ever agree on a movie to watch?

**Exactly. If we're gonna be a pack we're gonna have to learn to work together and compromise.**

That's actually not a bad idea

**None of my ideas are bad ideas**

**Yeah, yeah, except that one with the harpies**

**And the unicorn. But I didn't know that they were fanged back then**

That one turned out worst for you though. Still don't know how you've still managed to hide this shit from your dad

**Yeah, he's at work too often to notice much. He knows something's up but he doesn't really know what. I think he's just hoping I haven't joined a gang or something**

Does Beacon Hills even have a gang?

**Probably not**

**Then again, the pack is basically a gang. I mean we're pretty territorial and secretive and stuff**

**O my god. We** **are** **a gang. We should get T-shirts and a secret handshake an-**

Please never refer to the pack as a gang again

**Sorry**

**Finally, she's done. What now?**

Isaac's gonna read out the schedule for the border monitors this week

**Why don't you read anything out? You're the alpha after all**

It's important to give each member of the pack a chance to contribute

**You're really taking this "good alpha for a proper and together pack" thing seriously, aren't you?**

I want to get it right this time. Remake the Hale Pack back up to something my mother could be proud of.

**I'm sure she'd be proud of what you've already done**

Maybe

I've been working on that bestiary you suggested

**Really? How's it going?**

Still just filling in everything we know about every creature we know. I'm going to get around to the history bit later

**I'd like to take a look, when you're done. If that's alright**

I'd like that

Hey, so I can't draw at all and I know that you're actually pretty good  
Would you be willing to illustrate it?

**I'd love to :)**

Thanks


	6. Lecture Five

**He's not giving us the evil-eye tonight**

No, he seems to have moved on to other disruptive students tonight

**Is it weird that I kind of miss him?**

Yes, very

I miss him too

**We are very strange**

I'm a werewolf I don't think the word normal can ever apply

**True, true**

**So Pack Meeting on Tuesday night…**

It's been moved

**What, really? Were you going to tell me?**

I told everyone over the emails

**Right, ok**

**I should probably check that more than once a month, yeah?**

**When is it then?**

Friday

**Why'd it move? We've always been fine with Tuesdays**

Well, if we're going to have a movie night, we're not going to have it on a school night

**Wow, Mr responsible adult guardian dude**

**So, what are we going to watch?**

I thought I'd let Scott choose fir

**NO**

**NOT SCOTT NO PLEASE**

?

**I love him dearly, I do. But that boy has the worst taste in films the world has ever seen**

Ok then

Isaac can choose

**Why can't I choose first? It was my idea**

If you'd checked your emails this conversation would not be necessary

**Yes, but I didn't so it is. Why can't I choose the movie?**

You aren't choosing because you have other things to worry about

**?**

I was wondering if you might be ok with if it's not too much of a bother it's ok if you say you don't want to but

Will you cook something?

**Sure, I'd love to**

Like, I could buy the movie snacks, but I thought it might be nice to have something homemade and Scott's always going on about your cooking, so

**That's fine. I'll make a few different things**

**I better check if Allison's still on that vegetarian diet thing**

She's not

I told her that is she's going to be hanging with a pack of werewolves, she better get used to meat

**Ah, I see. And she took that well?**

She saw the logic in it, said she missed bacon anyway

**Bacon is good**

**Oh, by the way, I'm driving Lydia and Allison tonight, so you can just take Isaac home**

Ok

Scott's fine with his motorbike?

**Yep**

Right


	7. Pack Meeting Two

**They’re just going to keep yelling at us for talking during the movie so we may as well write it**

Ok, seems like this is the way we talk most of the time now anyway

**That’s probably a little sad**

**Meh, I don’t care. Nothing about us is normal**

Oh, I forgot to say before, that lasagne were really good

**Thanks, it was my mum’s recipe. When I was little, she used to let me help her out in the kitchen. That’s how I learnt to cook**

For all that I don’t talk about my family, you talk about your mother even less

**She died when I was little, dad didn’t really cope with it so well and so neither did I. It took me years before I could cook again without breaking down in tears. That’s why I don’t really cook at home, dad doesn’t like to be reminded of her. We don’t even talk about her**

If you’d like to talk about her, I’d like to listen

**Thanks, I appreciate that**

My mum didn’t really cook. She was a bit busy with all the responsibilities of being alpha of such a large pack. My dad did most of the cooking, actually. Laura and I would help out in the kitchen sometimes. He liked to experiment with recipes, changing things and fusing two different dishes together. Most of the time they turned out really well, but there were always ones where it didn’t and were really bad. We ate them all anyway.

**Sounds like you had a pretty happy family**

Yeah, they were great

I miss them

**I know**

**The important thing is to never let them be forgotten. They’d be proud of the pack you’ve made.**

Thanks

 

**I never understood this part of the movie. I mean, it’s not even funny**

I don’t understand any of this movie. I don’t even know what this movie is about

**I don’t think it really had a plot, per se**

**This is why I should have picked the movie. Isaac’s taste cannot be trusted, not when he has such similar tastes to Scott**

OK, point taken

Lydia can pick next week

**BUT**

It’s not like you actually watch the movie any way

**I would if it was a good movie**

**You don’t want to suffer through the notebook, do you?**

I’m sure Lydia will pick a movie that everyone will enjoy

Now who has overly expressive eyebrows

Don’t stick your tongue out at me

Cora’s laughing at you

Stop kicking me

Watch the damn movie Stiles

**Why should I watch Isaac’s shitty movie. This time could have been better spent at home, doing homework**

**Fine, I probably wouldn’t have done my homework. But still, time is better spent playing video games**

Pack bonding night is non-negotiable and much more important than bloody video games

God, I miss my PS2 though

**You had a PS2?? What happened to it??**

**..right, sorry.**

Nah, it’s ok. It actually got broken a year before. Long story.

**Well, we’re only going to be here another hour**

Well, it happened one night when mum, peter and the other older wolves went out to check out a pack that was passing through town, you know, make sure they understood that this was our territory, not to hunt and stuff

Yeah, anyway Dad, he was human, and so he always stayed back with the kids. And this particular night, we were all a bit stressed out because we’d heard rumours that this pack wasn’t all that friendly. (It all worked out fine, btw)

Anyway, to take our minds off of it Dad challenged Laura and me to a competition –Cora was a bit young at the time. Now, you probably know this by now, but werewolves are REALLY competitive, especially born wolves. So combined with the normal sibling rivalry, it can get a bit out of hand …

**O god. I can only imagine the carnage a family of werewolves would inflict. Seriously, one jealous Scott is enough.**

You have no idea.

This one time, Cora completely trashed her room because a bat flew in through the window. It got caught in her hair and she went a tad nuts. We had to buy a whole new bedroom basically – bed, drawers, desk, everything. Dad was not pleased but Laura and I thought it was hilarious, she’s still twitchy about bats, I think.

**Haha. O god. I can’t wait for Halloween, I’m gonna mess with her so much**

Do you really think that’s wise?

**No, but I’ve got a big bad alpha to look out for me, don’t I?**

Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. She’s gonna smother you in your sleep, you know

If you keep making faces, your face will stay that way forever

**You sound like my mum, eyebrows**

I’m gonna go get more popcorn, Isaac looks sad


	8. Lecture Six

**Scott I'm bored**

**Scott talk to me**

**Whatever write to me**

_Don't kick me, I'm trying to listen_

**Are you** **actually** **listening or just pretending so Allison thinks you're smart?**

**Come on, it'll just look like you're taking notes and I won't be bored**

**Help a bro out, dude**

_FINE_

_Bloody hell Stiles, You're so annoying. How does Derek deal with sitting next to you every week_

**He pays attention to me and actually talks to me**

_Really?_

**Hey, what's with the eyebrow raise? What's that supposed to mean?**

_Nothing Stiles. Don't worry._

**Where is Derek, anyway?**

_He's gone to talk to an omega who's taken up residence in the woods. Just make sure he's gonna behave, not reveal us and stuff_

**Not going to make him move on, you know, 'out of my territory, bitch'**

_Nah, Derek's pretty chill about it. Last month he let the travelling troop of Fae camp in the preserve while they recouped from the long flight from the East coast._

**Huh. Why don't I get told about any of this supernatural stuff**

_Derek thought you'd like a break. I mean, it's not like it's a problem for the pack or anything. Derek just sorts it out, sometimes gets Lyd's advice or Isaac and my help. He won't even let Cora in on it though, he's gone on a big protective big brother trip on her._

**I can only imagine how well that going down**

_Yeah, Cora is not happy. She's being more rebellious than usual_

**Hence why she's not attending tonight**

_Ya, Lydia is not happy with her but she's willing to let it slide to force Derek off her case._

**Those two working together is terrifying**

_Oh, so much. Derek won't last a minute_

**Oh, I don't know. He's got that whole scary alpha thing going for him**

_Yeah, except not really_

**Hey, Derek could take 'em if he tried**

_But he won't_

**Whatever**

_So, Derek_

**What about Derek?**

_You two seem to be getting along well these days_

**Yeah, well when you've gone through a heap of life-or-death situations and saved each other's butts enough times, that'll happen**

_Sure, that's all it is_

**What do you mean?**

_Nothing_

_Crap Lydia's watching us, be quiet_


	9. Pack Meeting Three

**Told you she’d pick the notebook**

Shut up

**Can I pick next time? Please??**

I already promised Cora that she could

**Really? Come one, seriously**

She and Lydia demanded

**Oh, fine. I mean, it’s not like you’re their alpha and can say no to them or anything**

It’s Lydia and Cora. Together they are unstoppable. I can only imagine what they would have been like teamed up with Laura and Erica

**Yeah, I would have loved to see that. I miss her. And Boyd. Even Jackson, a little**

I miss them too

 

**Missed you at the last lecture. It was horribly boring. I had to sit next to Scott and he insisted on listening. God can you imagine that? Listening to that guy for the full hour? It was torture**

I’m sure it was

**I mean I love Scott but he has his priorities all skewed. He thinks it would be more beneficial to listen than to talk to me**

I can’t imagine how he got that idea

**Alright, Mr Sarcasm, I get the point**

**How was meeting with the omega, btw**

Fine, he was just passing through any way.

How do you know about that anyhow?

**Scott told me**

Ah, OK.

**So he still here? Can we have like a pack meet and greet? I wanna meet another wolf. I mean even for werewolves our pack is weird.**

**We have a zombie-ex-alpha, a hunter and a banshee as part of our pack, dude. Not to mention that our alpha isn’t even technically an alpha wolf and the actual alpha, who just so happens to be a true alpha, defers to a beta.**

Ok, point taken

And maybe. His name is Alfieri and he was pretty nice, for an omega

**O my god. Are you serious? His name is Alfieri? He should be an alpha, o god. I’ll never get over this**

Whatever you do, never ever make that joke around him. He used to be an alpha but demoted because he couldn’t command his pack and was usurped. It’s a touchy subject.

**Ah, ok. Probably wise**

Yes

 

Bestiary’s coming along though. Finished the last bit about Harpies yesterday. Do you remember what they look like, I would like you to draw some stuff, if that’s alright

**Course I remember. How could anyone forget the thing that flew them up onto the top of the Church bell tower and LEFT THEM THERE OVER NIGHT WITHOUT A PHONE TO CALL FOR HELP  
It was moderately traumatizing**

Yeah, sorry about that. And sorry it took us so long to find you. If it makes you feel any better we were all freaking out about having lost you

**Yeah, yeah. And I’d be happy to do some drawings. Come by Monday after school and I’ll have them ready, ok?**

Sure, thanks

Now I just have get around to the history bit. I’m not really sure how to go about it

**Just write about your life before ~~Kate~~    ~~the fire~~ everything happened. Everything you want to remember about them**

Ok, thanks for this

**What are friends for**


	10. Lecture Seven

**So, I’m trying to convince Cora that Star Wars is a good choice for Friday night**

Good luck with that. Laura and I had been trying for years

**Damn.**

Yeah.

I hope you meant the original trilogy

**Of course, what other ones are there??**

Very true

Although they do have some redeemable aspects

**Don’t even try**

Okay, okay

**But seriously, it’s blasphemy that such a large proportion of the pack hasn’t seen them**

Not even Scott?

**I’ve been trying for years dude. Pack night is the one time he can’t avoid it**

Ok, next time

**YES!**

**Btw, nice shirt. Very… stripey**

Peter stole my other ones. Said I needed to ‘lighten up’

**So he chose to give you a blue and orange stripey shirt**

**Hey, you know what this reminds me of?**

No. Never. I am never going back there, please don’t remind me

**Sure thing, Miguel**

I hate you

**No you don’t**

Don’t count on it

**But seriously, you should add some colour to your wardrobe. Just not those colours and certainly not together.**

O god. You’ve got that look in your eye. What are you plotting, Stiles?

**We should totally have like a pack shopping trip. To buy you clothes. Lydia and Allison, O god, I can almost imagine your face**

Stop laughing, you’re drawing lecture man’s attention

**Sorry. O god Peter should come too. It’ll be great, he’ll be insulting every decision you make, just like he always does.**

No. Just no. this was probably his plan all along, he knows how Cora gets when shopping happens.

**Fine. But I’m making Lydia take you out for more clothes this weekend.**

**Frown all you want it’s happening anyway.**

 

So, you making food again for Friday?

**Yep, I was thinking of trying out this curry recipe my mum used to make. Haven’t had it since, well, ages, you know. I thought it might be nice to try it out**

Sounds good


	11. Pack Meeting Four

**_So what are you always talking to Derek about during these things?_ **

**I’m not talking to you Lydia**

**_Why ever not?_ **

**You know why**

**_Stiles, there is no way I’m going to sit through 6 hours of star wars movies. Especially not with Scott and Cora’s complaining and you and Derek quoting everything_ **

**_Plus it was Cora’s turn to choose any way_ **

**Fine.**

**And Derek and I don’t write during these things that often**

**_Umm, literally every single lecture we have been to you and he have been passing notes in the back, not paying any attention at all_ **

**Yeah, well, we know more than that guy anyway.**

**What is it with you people and eyebrows, seriously**

**Fine, ok, so maybe they are a bit useful but it’s not like we miss anything. You, Scott and Isaac take notes every week so**

**_Why do you even go then_ **

**Uhh**

**I like hanging out with you guys at community college night lectures?**

**_Sure_ **

**_Why don’t you just ask him out already?_ **

**I don’t know what you mean**

**_Yes, you do. Just ask him out, seriously. Everyone can tell you like him, even without super-smell. What’s the worst that could happen?_ **

**Uuh, I don’t know. What about rejection, utter humiliation, and never being able to be in the same room as the alpha of my pack without it being horribly awkward**

**_O my go-_ **

**Also, there’s nothing going on and why would I ask him out**

**_Sure. Grow some balls, Stilinski. If you don’t ask him out soon, I’ll do it for you_ **

**You wouldn’t**

**Ok fine, you would but come on. Why can’t I just continue to admire from afar.**

**_We are all sick of the pining and the sexual tension so just get on with it, Jesus_ **

**Put the paper away, Derek’s done talking he’s coming over**

**aaaaa put it away!!!**

**_Jesus fine, no need to have an aneurysm but seriously, get on it_ **

**Yeah, yeah, later**


	12. Lecture Eight

**Sooooo**

**Last lecture**

Yeah

**I’m actually going to miss these. What am I going to do with my Tuesday nights now? Homework??**

I’m sure you’ll figure something out Stiles

But yeah, as crappy and grumpy as the lecture guy is, these have been pretty fun

**Yeah. Oh, he got something horribly wrong again**

What was it this time?

**He said that harpies will never attack a virgin**

**Not that I know that from experience that’s just something I read yeah, I read it on the internet, this website that I looked up, yes**

**Fuck**

**Stop laughing**

**You’re mean**

Sorry

**I hate you**

No you don’t

**Don’t count on it**

How dare you use my words against me

Don’t laugh, ass

Great now we have both lecture guy and Lydia giving us the evil eye

Wait Lydia is only glaring at you, why is she pointing?

**Ah, well**

**Seriously you have abnormally expressive eyebrows dude**

What is your obsession with my eyebrows??

**You have nice eyebrows**

I can’t even

Hey, don’t avoid the question

**Yeah, so, considering this is the last lecture and my Tuesday nights are now free do you I mean if you haven’t got anything else to do or something, want to like, do something or... something like, together?**

Sure, sounds good. Maybe we can try out that X-box you’ve been teasing me about. I’d like to see if it truly is better than my PS2 was

**OK, awesome**


	13. Pack Meeting Five

_So are you and Derek dating now?_

**Ah, yes. We are.**

_Cool. This cheesecake is seriously the best thing I have ever eaten_

**Why thank you Scott. How are you enjoying the movie?**

_O God, I can’t believe Derek let you put in Star Wars. No one but you two want to watch it_

**Hey, Allison and Isaac seems to be enjoying it**

_It’s still bad_

Blasphemy

**Hey Derek, good choice of movie, hey**

I thought so

_No_

_Guys, stop_

_Please_

_Don’t_

_Not over the top of me_

_Please don’t_

_I’m going to go get more popcorn_


End file.
